In recent years, electronic trading systems have gained a widespread acceptance for trading items. For example, electronic trading systems have been created which facilitate the trading of financial instruments such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures, or other suitable financial instruments.
Many of these electronic trading systems use a bid/offer process in which traders submit buy (or bid) and sell (or offer) orders for a particular tradable instrument. The buy and sell orders are received by a trading platform and placed onto a trading exchange for the particular tradable instrument. Received buy orders may be placed in a buy order queue, or stack, and received sell orders may be placed in a sell order queue, or stack. Received orders may be placed into such stacks in various different manners, such as using a FIFO (first in, first out), a first buyer/first seller system as detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,580, or based on the bid and offer prices associated with each of the received buy and sell orders, for example.
In some markets, the bid and offer prices of buy and sell orders, respectively, are displayed in a numerical format having (a) a whole number component, which may be referred to as a “handle,” and (b) a fractional number component, which may be expressed as a decimal, a fraction, a combination of a decimal and fraction, or otherwise expressed. For example, a bid price displayed as 94.26¼ includes a whole number (or handle) component of “94” and a fractional number component of “0.26¼.” Similarly, an offer price displayed as 52 3/32 includes a whole number (or handle) component of “52” and a fractional number component of “ 3/32.” As another example, a bid or offer price displayed as 100.12 includes a whole number (or handle) component of “100” and a fractional number component of “0.12.”
Often, an order having a price that differs by a relatively large amount from the current contra market for the same instrument, which may be referred to as an “outlying order,” is promoted to the top of an order stack, such as when no better order is currently present, for example. In some instances, a trader may mistakenly attempt to trade with such an outlying order without realizing the actual price of outlying order, such as when the trader is concentrating only on the fractional number component of existing orders. For example, when an order that has a fractional number component similar to the current market but a whole number (or handle) component that is different from the current market (e.g., one or more points higher or lower than the current market) is promoted to the top of an order stack, traders may place orders attempting to trade with such an outlying order without realizing that the handle of the outlying order differs from the current market. In other words, the trader may have mistakenly viewed or considered only the fractional number component of the outlying order when submitting his order. In any event, the resulting executed trade is typically disadvantageous to the mistaken trader, who may then notify the trading platform of the mistaken trade. The trading platform may then have to undo one or more executed trades with the outlying order, which may require the trading platform to halt trading on the instrument, and which may cost the trading platform or either customer both time and money as a result of the ensuing confusion over whether a trade is to be cancelled or not.